The ministers gypsies
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Young Frollo imprisons a pregnant gypsy who bears her child in the cellars. After she dies he wants to give the baby away but instead he has to take care about it. He accept it as a adopted child. Trying his best as a father and the minister of justice a few surprises awaits him just like finding his love of life Esmeralda.
1. The law

Good day everyone. This story is slightly different to my normal stories and I will not delete this one (just like the others I wrote and.. well.. deleted).

The OC is the baby Frollo has to take care about. I didn't want Quasimodo in this story as his adopted child but he is still the bell ringer. Quasimodo is as old as in the disney movie (about 20) and Frollo doesn't know him.

Frollo, Phoebus and Esmeralda are around same age. I always wanted a story where Frollo and Esme are young.

Have fun and have a nice day :)

* * *

Screams were heard in the night it all began.

It was a normal day for Frollo. He was walking through the streets of Paris while he hoped he could find some people who were not weak to the devil. But he discovered more and more, that his species is drowned in sin. Oh yes, he was the only one who was pure.

He heard some giggles.

"Good day, dear minister.", one of two women in colorful dresses greeted him.

Frollo wasn't in the mood to talk to someone right now and that for he grumbled a "good morning" and wanted to carry on.

"Dear minister, I am concerned.", the woman continued.

Now he had to listen. There could be a crime going on.

"Why?", he asked.

"We are concerned about the bakermans son." She pointed in the direction of a bakery, where a young man and a gypsy were talking. Frollo got annoyed. He hated gypsies and they only mean trouble. "The gypsy want him to give her a piece of bread. I think he likes her but she is begging, sir. And I don't think she will stop there. She will come over here and beg for money.", the woman said theatrical.

Frollo sighed. This was something he has to take care about. The woman was right. Begging wasn't illegal as long as the people were peaceful but as soon as they were more aggressive it becomes a crime. And this was a gypsy. She also grabbed the young mans arm and shook it.

Without wasting any more time he crossed the busy street and walked up to the bakermans son.

"Is there a problem here?", he asked.

"No, sir, not at all.", the boy responded and greeted the young minister with lifting his hat slightly.

"This .. woman, seems to interrupt your work.", Frollo flicked his tongue at the gypsy woman. She was pale and had some bruises at her hands.

"She was asking where the church was, nothing more." The minister began to grumble. He exactly saw how this woman was begging him for bread.

"What a weak lie. Well, I will let you work but there will be a punishment for your words. Protecting a lawbreaking gypsy...", he grabbed the woman by her upper arm, "... and lie to a public official. 10 pieces of silver will do it." He turned to the woman. "And you are coming with me." She doesn't seem to understand him. She was slightly frightened because he held her in his strong grip but nothing more.

The bakermans son tried to avoid the minister of justice to let her be and the money penalty.

"Watch out what you are saying and go back to work!", Frollo angrily said to the young man. The boy shrieked and stood still while the minister brought the woman away.

Lucky for Frollo the palace of justice wasn't away too far. The woman was still not frightened enough and for that Frollo was sure she couldn't speak french. She was neither beautiful nor did she smell good or even acceptable. It was a mystery for him how normal peasants could even not dislike those people. Gypsies.

He brought the woman to a soldier and demanded him to lock her up.

"Her condemnation will be in two weeks.", Frollo said to the soldier in a strong tone. He also demanded him to send three soldiers to the bakermans son for that he would pay his money penalty.

After the man went away Frollo took a deep breath. Another gypsy away from the streets. The belles of notre dame rang and he knew his work was over for today. Finally some free time to study some more books.

He went to the stables and mounted his horse. Most of the time he walked through the streets of Paris on the back of his loyal horse. But sometimes he was walking through streets which were too small for Snowball and for that he had to wait until his master was coming back. At least tomorrow would be a day when Frollo wouldn't leave the palace of justice. There was a bit of paper work for him to do.

While he was heading home he forgot about the female gypsy from today. She wasn't interesting enough for him to think about her.

But this would change in two weeks.


	2. silence

As Frollo came home he decided to forget about the world. The last weeks were extremely stressful for him. He finally was the youngest minister of justice in the history of Paris because of all his hard work and the coincidence of the death of the last minister of justice. Claude Frollo was just 26 years old and the minister for a year now. After one year there was a great check for every new one. Normally he would just be a normal judge for at least the next 15 years but the king decided to make him the most important man in Paris for the surprise of everyone. That's why he had to be more concentrated than ever to pass this check. The results will send him by letter if he is allowed to carry on or if he will be fired. The kings lawyers checked him but the king himself decides and Frollo hoped the best.

"Good evening, sir.", a servant greeted him and took his jacket.

"Good evening, Therese.", he greeted back. "I want some wine and coffee. Bring it in my office."

"Yes, sir.", she nodded and went into the kitchen.

He went upstairs and changed his clothes. The robe was something he didn't like but at least it was warm in the winter but not too warm during summer. He liked the clothing as a normal judge way more.

While he walked to his office he saw Therese taking the stairs. They were both heading for his private library.

"Give this to me and prepare the meal.", he said as the woman reached the second floor. She nodded and gave him the tablet with the drinks on. He just realized how hungry he was and hoped food would be ready soon.

The woman walked away. Frollo stood there for some more minutes and looked down. Should he drink some more wine today? He shook his head and moved on. The desires of a young man are not important and must be deleted out of the ministers mind. His task was too important. Wash away the dirt from the streets of Paris.

He spend the evening with reading a short novel and manufacturing some new salves. He would be a good doctor but he never desired to be in the near of ill people. It was quiet while he ate his meal, while he read his book, drank his wine and made the medicine. Quiet like every day.

Nobody would expect that in this great house are living three people. Claude Frollo, Therese who took care of everything inside the house and her sister Marie who took care of everything outside the house. Both women were older than him and worked for his family since he was able to remember anything.

Therese and Marie were the only people Frollo would call 'friend' even if he didn't know very much about them. He was a lonely person but he had a mission.

During all his thoughts he became tired and finally went to bed.


	3. father and son

Two weeks later, nothing has changed the last days besides the fact he now was officially accepted as the new minister of justice for the rest of his life, he prepared to be the judge he needed and wanted to be. It was time to bring some justice to the prisoners of the palace.

He walked through the aisles of the palace of justice. A few floors under the ground the prisoners were locked behind iron bars. He was expressionless while he looked at all the peoples hollow faces. Some of them were down here already some weeks.

The gypsy woman as well. Two weeks ago he imprisoned her and now it was time.

"Him. Him. Him. Her...", he pointed at the prisoners who he had to condemn today. Suddenly he heard something. "What?" He went back and looked down to the gypsy.

She sat on the ground and held something in her hands. She was making weird noises. Just like a .. baby.

"You there, what is this?", he asked her. She didn't do anything. The young minister demanded one of the soldiers to open the cell and investigate her. A few seconds passed and the soldier entered the cell. The woman still didn't move a bit.

"Sir, she is extremely warm just like she has fever.", the man said without even touching her. He stood in her near. She was breathing very quiet.

"I don't care about her physical condition. What is this in her hands?", he grumbled.

Slowly the man took the bundle of clothing from her hands.

"Sir, this is a baby." The child made some silent crying noises.

"What?", Frollo said surprised. "She was pregnant?"

"..take care of ...", the woman exhaled and took her last breath. She fell over.

Some moments went by without anyone saying something.

"Sir?"

Frollo cleared his throat.

"Bring the baby to the church. I will take care of it after work." How was this possible? Neither he nor someone else noticed that she was pregnant. And how was it possible that nobody told him that a child was born in the cellars? He had to concentrate. He will find a solution for this. The church has a place where they care about abandoned children.

Slightly unconcentrated he did his work. A few hours later he was done condemning and left the palace of justice.

Just as he mounted Snowball he suddenly felt a lot older and empty. He had to take care of this child as soon as possible.

"Faster boy, I want home earlier."

Snowball walked faster and they reached the Notre Dame in no time.

The archdeacon already awaited him.

"Minister Frollo."

"Archdeacon Paulus."

They met in the middle of the church.

"What is this all about? Why are you sending me a newborn?"

"Let me explain, dear friend." Frollo explained what happened.

"And what do you expect from the church now?" They went forward to the private chambers of the archdeacon. They entered the small room and on the bed there laid the baby. It was sleeping. "Do you want me to send it to the nuns?"

"Exactly. This child-"

"- is without parents because of you.", the archdeacon stared at Frollo. Frollo stared back.

"What?"

"There will not be a escape for you. You took the childs mother and god knows what happened to the father."

"The father is responsible for this child, not me. Bring it to the nuns for that he can get it."

"You know exactly that this will never happen. Either he's dead or he is not interested in this child. Two weeks, Frollo. Two weeks in which he could have come to the palace of justice and get his child. This child isn't guilty of anything and he would have get it back."

"That is true. This child is not guilty of anything besides the fact it is a gypsy."

"Frollo, you know it was your mistake. This child will be yours now."

"WHAT?", Frollo shouted in surprise. The baby woke up and began to cry. The archdeacon took it and held it in his arms.

"I will baptize it now and it will be your child from now on. It is your fault it lost its mother but you will be its new family."

Frollo was just about to say something but Paulus stared at him with such passion he knew he never would win this battle.

Frollo didn't do anything for a few minutes and finally nodded.

The two men left this room to enter another room. Here the newborn babies got baptized. Archdeacon Paulus prepared everything and began the short ceremony.

"It will be a christian from now on. It's not a gypsy anymore. Treat it right and raise it as good as you can. The eyes of Notre Dame are watching you."

"What's the childs name?", Frollo asked.

"You have to name it."

"I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl, how am I supposed to name it properly?" Frollo was overwhelmed already.

"It is your child. Take it and find out." He handed the baby over to it's new father.

"... a boy.", he finally said after he checked.

"Name him then."

"I.. I.. let me think."

Another few minutes passed.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel it is." Paulus took the child again and finished the ceremony. After that he gave the boy Frollo and left them alone.

While the young father left the church and rid home he was constantly thinking about what just happened to him. Gabriel meanwhile went back to sleep again and was very quiet. A few people saw them and some of them began to talk about this immediately. Frollo didn't care much about them. The archdeacon made him a father and this is a law everyone has to accept. Even he knows some people who adopted children this way.

"Good day, Sir.", Therese greeted him and took his jacket just like every day. She also took his robe and brought it away. Frollo disliked to ride home in his robe and always takes it off as soon as his work was done.

"Good day, Therese.", he greeted back and looked at her. "Do you know something about babies?"

She looked surprised but didn't look in his eyes. It was forbidden to look in his masters eyes as a maid.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Take this and take care of it. I have to organize a few things." He gave her Gabriel and she was even more surprised now. "This is Gabriel. He is my adopted son. Feed, wash and dress him. I will be back in time." He left and she smiled at little Gabriel.


	4. help

As Frollo returned home Therese was in the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. She looked at him and moved him in her arms slowly. Marie took their masters jacket this time and left the house afterwards.

"Therese.", Frollo said as he entered the living room.

She turned around.

"Welcome back, monsieur.", she greeted him.

"How is he doing?" The young man came to her an crossed his arms behind his back. He didn't want to hold the boy right now. It still was a gypsy for him even the archdeacon made him a french citizen.

"He ate a lot, monsieur. And he was dirty a little but he liked the bath."

"Good. Now. You said you know something about children."

"Yes, monsieur."

"I want you to care for him as long as I am not here."

"As you wish."

"I bought a children's bed. I also brought some fabrics for that you can sew him some clothes until he got some real clothing. I will also give you more money for that you can buy milk for him."

She nodded and Gerard moved a bit. He was sleeping. Frollo looked at him. He had no hair but the young minister saw that the boy had dark eyes when he first saw him.

"I will take him. You can go."

Therese handed the baby over and left the room.

Frollo sat down and looked at Gabriel.

"Now, what do I do with you? You are not my son. You never can have a good job. You are a gypsy and nobody will ever see something different." The boy yawned and smacked. "I am not even sure if you are capable of learning." Gabriel opened his eyes a bit.

Suddenly he began to cry. Frollo shrieked a bit and held the boy away.

"Be quiet.", he tried to demand. "Stop it immediately." The boy didn't stop. Frollo tried to calm him down a few minutes but finally decided to call for Therese. He stood up to search for her but as soon as he stood up Gabriel stopped crying.

The minister looked at the boy.

"Finally." He sat down again. But just as he sat down again Gabriel continued his screams. "What do you want?" Frollo stood up again and the boy went quiet.

A sight left the ministers lungs.

"You want me to stand while I carry you?" Frollo sighed again. This would be a long evening for him.

* * *

The next days were very hard for the minister and his maids. Frollo needed to work and the maids were slightly overwhelmed with the boys constant screaming. Therese was sure it was because he hadn't his mother around and pitied the boy while Marie tried to dodge any contact to the child. Gabriel was taking a lot of time from Therese and for that it was hard for her to work normally. At the night the boy didn't let his parent sleep.

At the fourth day Frollo finally gave up. He made a decision. Four nights without sleep were too much for him. He fell asleep during work which was extremely bothering him.

"How is it possible that this THING wasn't found in the cellars?!", he grumbled and barked while he rid through the streets of Paris. He headed for the nunnery.

As he arrived he was greeted by the nuns. He walked forward and entered the office room. An old nun entered and greeted him.

"God bless you, minister."

"God bless you as well, mademoiselle."

"Please, call me mother. Everyone calls me like that."

"As you wish, mother." They sat down.

"How is it that you honor us with your visit, monsieur?"

"I need a woman."

"Well, I don't think this is the right place for your interest."

"Oh, no. Maybe you heard the roomers that I have a child now."

"I heard them. Are they true?"

"Yes. I adopted the boy after his mother died but he is crying all the time. I need help from a woman who can take care of him while I am gone. My maids are not capable of doing this. They have their own work to do."

"I see. Let me think.", the woman stood up and walked to a small cabinet with a lot of paper roll on it. "I will write a letter with the needed information. There is a home for women who can take care of him and work for you. You just have to pick one and let her live in your house. The details will be written by the housemother there."

"A contract?"

"Yes. Women need to be treated right. We try our best for them."

"I see." He stood up as the nun finished her writing and left the building. She explained where the place was where he could find the helpful hand and mounted his horse to get there.

Ten minutes later he arrived and went in.


	5. thiefs and names

Frollo looked around and felt quiet uncomfortable. So many women. And everyone was staring at him. Just like he would be some stranger. Which he was. Here. He tried not to look uncomfortable and moved on.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, where is the mother of this place?", he asked a skinny, brown haired woman.

She pointed in a certain direction and he entered an office. An old nun was in there and greeted him. He greeted back and explained his needs. He also gave the letter and she read it very well.

Some moments of silence passed. He felt uncomfortable more and more.

"Good. Come with me. Pick one." They entered the main room again which was a big one. Most of the women had children on their own and fed them.

"Is there a woman without a child?"

"Yes. Over here."

There was another room filled with women who weren't mothers. Frollo looked around and found a girl who was quiet right. She had red hair and some small dots on her nose. Freckles if he remembered correctly. Her skin was slightly dark but not too much and her physical appearance wasn't too extraordinary. Neither too small nor too tall nor anything else.

"Her."

The nun went to the girl and arranged everything.

"She is new. I don't know how she work. If there is anything wrong with her don't be afraid to slap her." Frollo was surprised.

"Isn't there a need for you to treat women correctly?"

"Everyone has his own imagination of treating someone right. This is her job. If she does something wrong, she needed to be punished. Just like everyone else."

Frollo wasn't sure about this opinion of the nun but he was too tired to argue with her.

Finally he could sleep again. While they headed home he thought how soft his bed was and how warm his blanked.

"Monsieur.", the red haired woman said and looked up. He sat on his horse while she walked next to him.

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to talk to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I say 'sir' or 'master' or 'minister'? 'Monsieur' is also an opportunity."

"'Monsieur' will do it."

They stood quiet until they arrived home. Marie came to them and helped Frollo with the stallion.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Cecil, monsieur."

"Well, your first task will be to take care of Gerard. Keep him quiet while I sleep. Feed him if you must, dress him, play with him, whatever is needed to keep him quiet. If you have any questions feel free to ask the maids."

Without waiting for an answer he entered his house, went upstairs and changed his clothes. He felt like a stone and fell asleep very fast. He had a wonderful dream and slept like a baby himself.

A few hours later he woke up fully rested and was hungry. He washed himself and changed clothing again and went down into the dining room. It was quiet. The baby wasn't crying at all and he felt free. The idea of getting help was a great idea.

And even the food tasted better today. After his meal he wanted to check what the new girl was doing. Slightly happy he entered the girls new room but it was empty. Maybe she was upstairs with the baby. He went upstairs but she wasn't there neither. He got angry. Where was she?

"Therese!", he shouted out after Cecil didn't answer.

"Yes, monsieur?", the woman walked towards him.

"Where is Cecil? And where is the baby?"

"She left home with him."

"What? Why? I never allowed it."

"She said you allowed her to do anything and to feel free."

"Absolutely not!" He sprinted to the entrance and just as he wanted to open the door Marie walked in. "Prepare my horse! I need to find her." He feared that Cecil stole Gabriel. He couldn't think of a reason why anyone would do something like this but he had to find Gabriel. He had a duty before god.

He looked everywhere he could imagine that Cecil would be but he didn't find her. He let two soldiers follow him just in case.

But finally after an hour of searching every single street he saw her. She was talking to a black haired, young woman and held the baby in her hands.

"Cecil!", he shouted as he rid to her.

"Monsieur."

"What are you doing here for god sake? You stole this child. Give it back!" He was unbelievably angry.

"I didn't steal him, monsieur! I tried to calm him down but he was constantly crying. It was impossible to keep him quiet while you were asleep and that's why I took a walk with him. Please, don't punish me." She looked frightened. She knew how pain felt and Frollo saw that.

"She was doing something good, let her go.", the raven haired woman responded. Frollo now looked at her the first time. She was beautiful.

"What do you even know? Stay out of this, woman.", he said annoyed and turned back to Cecil. "And you, come with me. I will decide what happens next as soon as we return."

"Don't you DARE hurt her!"

"No, it's alright, Esmeralda. I will be fine. Just stay out of this, please."

"You heard your friend and now you will listen to me, girl. You are lucky I am busy right now but if I will hear any word of you again, I swear there will be worse consequences for you, than for Cecil." He turned back to Cecil again. He didn't say a word and just nodded angrily at her. She began to walk in the direction of his home. Gabriel was sleeping.

As they already walked a few steps the black haired woman yelled something in his direction.

"Don't punish her just because she did what you wanted her to do!"

"Enough!" Frollo turned and stared in her green eyes. "Arrest her." The two soldiers who were following him went to Esmeralda and caught her after she was fighting them. They dragged her away while she was screaming and yelling that Frollo should let Cecil go and that the soldiers let her go.

After they were gone the minister, his maid and the baby returned home.

"Give Gerard to me.", Frollo grumbled.

"Gabriel, monsieur.", Cecil answered silent as she handed him over.

"What?"

"Your sons name is Gabriel, not Gerard."

Frollo took the boy and went in the boys room. He called him with the wrong name. He felt amazingly ashamed.

The boy smacked again and looked at Frollo.

"I am sorry, Gabriel."


	6. first steps

The next day the young minister went through the palace of justice. His thoughts were far away from the prisoners a few level below him. He was thinking about his paper work. As he entered his office he saw how much work awaited him. Paper laid around everywhere. He sighed and got to work.

A few hours later, it was lunch time, he decided to take a break. Just as he wanted to leave the palace of justice he decided to look after the prisoners just to get into the right mood for something to eat. He wanted to be proud of his work.

„Good day, Sir.", a soldier greeted him as he entered the lower level.

„Good day. Is there something you need to report?"

„No, Sir. Everything is quiet."

„Good." The young minister continued his walk and looked inside of every single cell. He saw old and young people, men and women. In one of the cells there was a young female gypsy. She sat on the ground and looked into his eyes.

„Right.", he whispered. He just remembered that he imprisoned her yesterday for not being nice enough to him. He stood there for a few minutes and was lost in thoughts.

„What do you want?", she suddenly asked.

„What?", he asked in surprise. He hadn´t noticed how long his stare was.

„Yes, what. Tell me. Why do you stare at me like this? I am a human, not an animal. There is nothing special about me."

„What is your name, girl?"

„Esmeralda."

„I see. Well.. I was thinking about to let you go after lunch."

„A thought of yours I never expected."

„Why?"

„You are the feared minister of this city."

„I see." He was thinking again. She was beautiful. His thoughts got distracted by her look. Suddenly the girl stood up and walked towards him.

„Maybe you can let me go now already.", she whispered. She saw how much his thoughts were distracted. Her hand slid through the iron bars and touched his chest. „Let me go, dear minister, and I will do everything you want from me."

„Y..Yes?", Frollo whispered, too.

„What yes?", Esmeralda said harsh. The minister shook his head and saw Esmeralda in front of him but her hands were inside of the cell. He just had a daydream.

„I… I decided to let you go after lunch.", he gulped and left as fast as he could.

As Frollo entered his office again he noticed how hot his skin was and how fast his blood was streaming inside his body. He look down and shrieked. Something like this never happened to him before. This witch must have done something to him to make his male part stand like this. He entered the bathroom, took his clothes off and tilted a bucket with cold water about his naked body. He suppressed a scream but finally his thoughts got normal again.

After he finished his meal he gave the order to let Esmeralda the gypsy go. There was no punishment for her but there was a need to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Three months later.

„Keep him quiet already!", Frollo screamed through his home. Gabriel was screaming nearly without a break the last week. Cecil, who was responsible for the boy, had no idea how to keep the voice of the baby down. Frollo had enough. He decided to leave the house. Just as he opened his front door he saw something weird.

„What?", he said and took a second look. There was something in the bushes. Something big and dark. He took his sword from the wall and went outside. He cut through the bush and heard a womans scream. He shrieked as the woman jumped.

„What is wrong with you?!", the young woman yelled and stood up. „I was just…", but then both of them stood quiet.

„YOU?!", both said at the same time.

„What are you doing in front of my house, inside of a bush?!", the young minister yelled at the gypsy girl.

„And why are you cutting through the bush with this weapon without knowing what is behind?!", Esmeralda yelled back.

„Sir, are you alright?", Cecil asked while she held the baby. She heard the screams and walked to the door as quick as possible. Gabriel wasn´t loud anymore but he still cried.

„I am. But why is your friend inside this bushed in front of my house?"

„You can talk to me, I am just right next to you.", Esmeralda hissed.

„Shut up, gypsy, or I will imprison you again." Both grumbled and stared at Cecil.

„Esmeralda, what are you doing here?", she asked and walked towards them. Frollo observed the situation deprecatingly.

„I walked by and heard something like a hurt cat. I wanted to know what it was and found this.", she said and pointed at a rusty rotating wheel behind the bushes. „It wasn´t my goal to disturb you, dear minister.", she said in Frollos direction.

Suddenly Gabriel coughed.

„What´s wrong with him?", Esmeralda asked concerned. She loved children.

„Nothing of your concern. Walk away, gypsy. And try not to come close this house again.", Frollo grumbled and turned around. „Cecil, come."

„You should give him some medicine. He seems to have a cold.", Esmeralda said as Cecil turned around. „Some ginger, honey and warm milk should do it."

Frollo closed the door behind Cecil.

„I am sorry, Sir. She is my friend, but I didn´t know she was here."

„It´s not your fault." He looked at the boy who stopped crying and slowly closed his eyes. „He lost weight, didn´t he?"

„Yes, Sir. I fed him very well but he keeps loosing weight."

The young minister touched the boys forehead. It was their first body contact since a long time. „He is warm. How could it be you haven´t noticed his cold?"

„I..I…"

„Go and make him warm milk with honey and ginger. Hurry."

„Yes, Sir.", the girl went into the kitchen.

Frollo watched her and went into his home office as she entered the kitchen. „Maybe this gypsy is a useful witch…"

* * *

hello everyone

I am very sorry for the long break, but I really needed (and still need) to concentrate on my finals. I hope I can write more the next time and hope you enjoy reading this story ;D


	7. The new wet nurse

„Does he sleep?", Frollo asked Cecil as he saw her walking down the stairs without the baby.

„Yes, Sir. And his fever went down to normal."

„Good. Please, take a seat in the living room. I want to talk to you."

They walked inside the living room and sat down.

„Cecil. Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

„I couldn´t help Gabriel."

„Right. Therefore I made a decision."

„You fire me?"

„No. I decided to hire another girl."

„Two girls to take care of one baby?"

„Yes. I think 24 hours a day taking care of Gabriel is too much for you. I don´t think you can handle this anymore. He is an extremely difficult baby."

„He is loud."

„He is."

They stood quiet for a short time.

„I want you to contact your friend Esmeralda. I want her as my second wet nurse."

„Esmeralda? But … Yes, Sir."

„But, what?"

„I thought you would hate her, Sir."

„This is nothing of your concern. Just contact her. I want to make her an offer. Now go."

The girl nodded and left the house. Frollo thought this through a lot of times and he was sure about the gypsy witch. He had to keep an eye on her. Maybe she was useful. And if not there was still the possibility to let her burn.

Two hours later the front door got opened. Cecil entered the living room and Esmeralda stood behind her.

„Good day, Esmeralda.", Frollo said and stood up as he saw the girls enter.

„Minister."

„Please, take a seat. Cecil, bring something to drink, please. And something to eat."

„There is no need for food. I will not stay very long. I only want to hear what you have to offer." Cecil left the room anyway.

„Esmeralda. I want you to work for me. As a wet nurse for Gabriel."

„You already got Cecil for this."

„I do. But I decided there is too much work for one person."

„And why do you want me? Why should I work for you after you imprisoned me? Why should I work for you after you nearly killed me with the sword of yours?"

„Mistakes were made by both of us. But I offer you this job because of your skills. Cecil wasn´t able to recognize the cold of Gabriel. You saw him and knew exactly what he needed. You will live here for free. I will pay you ten silver every month and you can eat as much as you want from the kitchen for free. You would work together with Cecil. You and Cecil can work whenever you want as long as you take care of Gabriel as good as you can. I will never see him without one of you at his side as long as he is awake. Do you accept these terms?"

Esmeralda stood still for a while. Cecil entered and brought something to drink and food. As she left Frollo asked again.

„Do you accept?"

„Twenty silver."

„Ten is even more than a soldier gets, what are you thinking?"

„Twenty or I will leave immediately." She stood up.

„Alright.", Frollo said fast.

„Good.", Esmeralda took the plate with food and wanted to leave the room. „And you will never give me orders besides the ones related to Gabriel." Frollo grumbled and watched her leave. She began to eat and left the room.

Frollo sat a long time inside the living room and thought about what he had done. He tried to convince himself this was a good step of his. Esmeralda meanwhile finished her meal and Cecil showed her everything she needed to know.

„Where is my bed?", Esmeralda asked.

„I think you can sleep in my room. The master and Gabriel sleep on the first floor, everyone else sleeps at the ground floor."

„You need to sleep somewhere else for a few nights.", Therese said. Esmeralda greeted Therese and let her know who she is. „Well.. it will be difficult to sleep there without a bed. You can sleep inside the stable for the next nights."

„This isn´t a problem for me."

„Here. Take this blanked.", Therese entered the staff room and got Esmeralda a blanked.

„Thank you.", Esmeralda said and wanted to leave the house. The young minister left the living room just as Esmeralda took a step outside the house.

„Where are you going?", he asked. Esmeralda turned and looked at him.

„To the stables."

„Why? Gabriel is not inside the stables."

„Therese send me there for that I can sleep there until I got a real bed."

„I see. No. Come." Frollo made a sign she should follow him and she followed him upstairs. „I can´t allow a maid of mine to sleep somewhere else than inside the house. This would hurt my reputation."

„Where are we going?"

„You sleep in Gabriels room as long as you need."

They entered the room and Esmeralda saw something she really disliked.

„What is this?", she asked disgusted.


End file.
